The Forgotten
by Zeppex
Summary: It appears Naruto died during a battle with Sasuke. But in reality Naruto was taken by Madara so that Naruto could become his newest body. As the days past after Naruto's death a very badily injured Itachi appears at the gates to Konoha. Chp 1 is up enjoy


_**The Forgotten**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 1: The Day the Saviour was lost**_

Haruno Sakura walked across a battlefield that was littered with countless dead bodies. Tears were streaming from her eyes but it was not due to injury. It was all due to the fact that this was first time she saw what war was really like. As she kept passing friendly and enemy bodies she tried to close her eyes to avoid seeing the carnage.

Sakura had finally reached the point in the battlefield where all the remaining Konoha forces had gathered. She looked around until she finally spotted the Godaime hokage who had been badly injured during the battle. Sakura quickly took the initiative and rushed over to the Godaime and began to treat her wounds.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade-sama for not being any help during the battle."

"Sakura! Just shut up and don't worry about it healing the wounded will be enough help."

More and more familiar faces to Sakura were arriving but one face still had not arrived. Tsunade noticed that everytime more shinobi would arrive Sakura looked up with hope but it was lost everytime he did not arrive.

"Sakura don't worry I'm sure Naruto is fine, there is nothing that could hurt that knucklehead."

"Tsunade-sama thank you," said Sakura as hope grew within her.

As the time quickly passed by almost every Konoha shinobi who had survived the battle had arrived. Sakura was still healing hurt shinobi when she noticed that Jiraiya had arrived and quickly rushed over to Tsunade. Sakura now found herself healing Hatake Kakashi her old sensai who had been critically injured during the battle.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY," screamed Tsuande towards Jiraiya. Sakura heard the scream but tried to pay no mind to it but she did know that Kakashi had been in Naruto's squad. She was wishing that Kakashi was awake so she could ask him about Naruto but she knew due to his injuries that was not possible.

"Tsunade you need to calm down please," begged Jiraiya."

"It can't be true Jiraiya you are lying to me. There is no possible way Naruto could be dead." Said Tsunade as tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

"Look as much as I want it not to be true it is. Naruto sacrificed it all for Konoha and thats why we won the battle here today."

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya with a face that spewed complete and utter despair. "Jiraiya but why would he sacrifice himself, why Jiraiya. Naruto was supposed to be the next hokage, Naruto was supposed to marry Sakura. Now that he is gone and now none of that will happen."

"You said yourself he was going to be the next hokage. Thats why Naruto did what he had to do, he put the village before his very life like all hokages in the past have done. And as for Sakura we have to tell her that Naruto has died and help her along the way.

"Jiraya..."

Some hours later:

Sakura was begining to notice something was wrong. For one Naruto had not yet arrived and the other being everyone was being very nice and hesitant around her. She also noticed Jiraiya and Tsunade were completely avoiding her and it was begining to scare her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY." Screamed a chunin towards another chunin both not noticing Sakura was behind them. "He is dead the next hokage is dead, Uzumaki Naruto died for Konoha." At hearing those words Sakura's heart completely shattered into pieces.

Sakura was now running towards Jiraiya and Tsunade, when she finally reached them they both knew she had found out that Naruto had died. Sakura fell to her knees and raised her head to look at them as if asking if it was all just a dream.

"Please tell me its not true, please tell me that my Naruto is alive. Please tell that what that chunin said was nothing but lies."

"Sakura," said Tsunade as she tried to talk but no other words would come from her mouth. Jiraiya noticed that Tsunade was not going to be able to tell Sakura so he walked over to Sakura and picked her up.

Looking directly into Sakura's eyes Jiraiya begin to speak. "Sakura I'm sorry but what you heard about Naruto is true he is dead. He sacrificied his life to protect Konoha and to ensure that we would all live on."

Sakura heard the words that were coming from Jiraiya but in reality Sakura was shutting the words from her mind. Tsunade was trying to see if she could do anything to help the situation but she knew there was not much she could do. Sakura had lost Naruto, just like she had lost the love of her life Dan.

"Jiraiya-sama please don't lie to me like that." Said Sakura as she completely caught Jiraiya and Tsunade of guard. Jiraiya looked at Sakura with sad eyes for he had realised that Sakura was not accepting the fact that Naruto was dead.

"Sakura this is no lie, Naruto has died. You must understand why he did what he did."

"Quit lying to me..." Was all Sakura managed to say before she completely broke down. Emotions were pouring from her every pore and thats when Jiraiya and Tsunade embraced her.

Some Days Later:

Sakura was laying in a hospital bed, she had been in the hospital ever since she arrived in Konoha. Tsunade had not left Sakura's room this whole time and neither did Jiraiya for that matter. They both stayed with Sakura they both felt they owed that much to Naruto.

Sakura's condition was not getting any better and they both knew it. She had suffered from a complete nervous break down. Right now the only reason Sakura was not crying or trying to find Naruto was because Tsunade had given her a seditive.

"You know Jiraiya even though we did send search parties to look for him they never did find his body. That gives her hope that Naruto could still be alive somewhere. It gives hope to all his friends and gives hope to all the people he brought hope to."

"Tsunade, I was there when it happened there is no possible way Naruto could have survived. Like I told you on the way to Konoha he drove his rasengan into the lightening attack Sasuke had created from the sky. The two jutsus were the most powerful jutsus I have ever seen and Naruto drove himself head first into it."

Tsunade even though she did not want to accept the fact that Naruto was gone knew she had too. "Just like Naruto not worry about his safety, that boy thought he was invincible. Things are going to change Jiraiya, Konoha will never be the same without him around.

"I know that but we most honor the legacy he left us. We must bring change like he did to everyone he met. And most importantly we must help her deal with this. She can not live in despair all her live, we have to help her accept the fact that he is gone."

_Days into the past during the battle:_

_Two figures were standing on a cliff observing the battle between Konoha and the shinobi forces Sasuke had gathered. There eyes told the story of how they were enjoying what was going on almost as if enjoyed the loss of life._

_"Madara everything is going accroding to plan. We will soon have the Kyubi and complete our plans to change this world."_

_"Yes soon all we have worked so hard for will be in place. Sasuke is playing his role in all of this to perfection. To think that he was so easily persuaded into believing that if he killed Naruto the Uchiha would return."_

_"Such a feeble minded simpleton the great Uchiha Sasuke turned out to be. Even after you told him the truth about everything and yet to so easily loose grasp on reality."_

_"Pein you should know that I only helped him along the way. I only fed the impulses that were already within him. The impulses to kill Uzumaki Naruto or as he should be called Namikaze Naruto."_

_Madara continued to look down towards the battlefield with his sharingan activating. "Remember Pein when Sasuke uses the jutsu kirin our plan will take its course. Remember if we know anything about Naruto he will use his strongest jutsu to counter it."_

_Naruto and Sasuke were looking at each other with eyes that could most certainly scare the life out of any normal person. Their bodies were battered and they were also covered in blood from top to bottom._

_"Naruto I'm tired of you being alive, I'm tired of you being a thorn at my side. Naruto here today I'm going to kill you and every single Konoha shinobi. So prepare yourself Naruto for I'm going unleash hell upon you."_

_Naruto now had an inquisitive look about himself after just hearing Sasuke speak. "So you intend to unleash hell huh Sasuke. We have been fighting each for what seems hours now and I still don't see hell you must be bluffing."_

_"You were always a fool Naruto, you never learned that I will always be greater then you. Now prepare to die, you must die so the Uchiha can return to their long lost glory." Said Sasuke as he began to preform handseals for a katon jutsu._

_"Let us finish this battle Sasuke here and now. But I wont die here today and your precious clan will never return to its long last glory." Naruto began to charge at Sasuke but he was quickly stopped when he saw Sasuke smirk at him._

_"Naruto you are ever so hastey to die. Now watch how I will completely obliterate all of your forces. I will kill every single one of them before you Naruto. You are going to have endure watching them die and maybe in the crossfire your precious Sakura will die too."_

_Without warning Sasuke fired a katon jutsu towards the sky and clouds quickly began to form. The sound of thunder was starting to be heard by all the shinobi around the battlefield. Naruto looking up at the sky had begun to form a rasengan in his hand._

_"How pathetic of you Naruto, do you not know of anyother techniques. No matter your rasengan will be no match for the power of KIRIN." As Sasuke spoke Naruto launched himself at Sasuke with rasengan in hand. Sasuke continued to smirk at Naruto even though Naruto was now aiming the rasengan directly at Sasuke._

_"This all ends here Sasuke," was all Naruto managed to say as he saw lightening begin to hit the ground. Naruto was beyond horrified he had not imagined what Sasuke's jutsu was really supposed to do._

_Naruto quickly moved away from Sasuke and landed next to Jiraiya. "I had no idea Sasuke was capable of producing such a jutsu. If I don't stop the jutsu right now all of our forces will be killed. There is only one option left, I will have to stop his jutsu with my strongest jutsu."_

_Jiraiya gave Naruto a look that was asking him to rethink what he was thinking. "Naruto you can not possibly do what you are thinking of doing. His jutsu seems very impressive, if you use that rasengan against that jutsu there is no telling what could happen to you."_

_Naruto looked back to smile at Jiraiya and gave him a very enthusiastic thumbs up. "Don't worry ero-sennin there is nothing that can stop me from becoming hokage. I'm going to do this no matter what, I will protect the village now."_

_"But Naruto there is a great chance that you might die," said a worried Jiraiya."_

_"I'm going ero-sennin I'm going to protect my precious people. Remember I'm the next hokage isn't this what hokages do. See you soon ero-sennin I'm going to take care of this right now."_

_Naruto was now in midair with the rasengan in his hand begining to take shuriken form. Massive bolts of lightening were now coming directly at Naruto. Naruto did not budge one bit he continued going drectly at the lightening. Naruto position his rasengan directly infront of him in manner so the rasengan would absorb the lightening._

_"Why would you do this Sasuke. What was the purpose of all of this fighting for. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be like a brother to you." Said Jiraiya as he looked at Sasuke with murderous eyes. Sasuke on the otherhand was looking up at Naruto was amusement written all over his face._

_"He perhaps at one point was a true brother to me but not any longer. He must die so that Uchiha clan can once again flourish like it did once before." Said Sasuke in a manner that was almost mocking the entire situation._

_"What do you mean with Naruto gone the Uchiha can flourish again." Said Jiraiya as he grabbed Sasuke from the neckand squeezed with great might. Sasuke was indifferent he did not even look at Jiraiya all he did was look at Naruto._

_Then suddenly there was very loud ringing sound and a very massive explosion in the sky. The sky seemed to be forming tornadoes where Naruto had collided with the lightening coming at him. There were rapidly moving wind currents crashing against anything in their way._

_Jiraiya by now was no long holding Sasuke but was looking up at the sky with fear in his eyes. Sasuke was still indifferent but slowly he was begining to form a small smile across his face. As the winds started to die down and the tornatic activity in the sky died down._

_The Konoha forces were all in shock the reason being was that the explsion had died down but there was no sign of their future hokage. Jiraiya was not moving from his postion all he was doing was looking at the sky without blinking. Sasuke was in a complete hysterical state he was laughing like there was no tomorrow._

_Unbeknownst to everyone there Madara and Pein had preformed their plan to perfection. Madara had been able to use his sharingan's powers to transport Naruto away from the explosion. Miles away from the battlefield Madara and Pein stood before Naruto who had been very badly injured._

_"Congratulations Madara you now have your new body for the taking." Said Pein as he lifted Naruto up on his shoulder. Other Akatsuki members began to appear around them but one was noticably missing and that was Uchiha Itachi._

_"Thank you Pein. Naruto will make a perfect new body for me and finally I will have the ultimate power. With my sharingan I will be able to control the Kyubi's powers at will. And with this boys body and the stamina it carries I will become an undying power." Said Madara in manner so that every Akatsuki member present could see what he was about become._

_"Now let us hurry to Rain Country so that I can begin the transfer." Said Madara as his sharingan rain down upon Naruto's lifeless body. As they walked further away from the battlefield Naruto's headband fell from his head hitting the ground._

_Meanwhile back at the battlfield the forces gathered by Sasuke were all but defeated. Most of them had begun to retreat but as for the remaining Konoha forces they were disarray. They had begun to look for Naruto but they had not had any luck and were begining to loose hope._

_Jiraiya was still in shock and had not yet moved from the position he had previously been at. Sasuke by now had begun to sunshin away from the battfield leaving his shinobi to fend for themselves._

_"Now that you are dead Naruto the Uchiha clan will be able to resurrect from the ashes and claim its former glory. I Uchiha Sasuke will personally make it so and will start by taking something that is precious to you." Said Sasuke as he jumped from tree to tree and his mischivious smirk grew even bigger._

Present Time Rain Country:

Madara was pacing about next to a bed in which laid the body of Naruto who was still lifeless. Around the bed were many scrolls and many candles and also many symbols of the Uchiha clan. Also around the bed were six pillars which all had two openings and from the openings had what appeared to be thread going directly to the bed.

"It is time to begin with the procedure," said Madara. Madara positioned himself behind Naruto and was begining to preform handseals. Also at this time the other Akatsuki members were gathering next to the pillars and were placing their hands on the openings.

"Now that everyone is in place, please lend me all the chakra that you can give me." Said Madara and as he spoke the threads were begining to take a blue form. The bed in which Naruto laid was also now turning blue and as for Naruto his body was slightly raising above the bed.

Madara stopped preforming handseals and after doing so slammed his hands onto Naruto's forhead. Quickly the room turned blue as it filled with chakra and also at this time Madara's body began to fall to the ground. Within seconds the room was its original color and Madara's body was lifeless on the ground.

Naruto's body came back to the bed and began to shake violently in a spamatic fashion. The motion did not las long and after it stopped moving Naruto's body opened it eyes. All the present Akatsuki members were holding their breathes for this was the first time they had witnessed Madara preform this jutsu.

"Madara is that you," stated Pein as he leaned over next to Naruto's body. Naruto turned to face Pain and smiled at him and pointed at his eyes. Pein looked at the eyes noticing that the eyes were blood red with a single tome in the center.

"Who else would it be Pein the jutsu worked to perfection. Namikaze Naruto no longer exsist, from now on this body will no its true master Uchiha Madara." Said Madara as he removed himself from the bed and began to test out his new body.

"These eyes of my mine are new form of the eternal mangkyou sharingan. The Kyubi's chakra has merged with them allowing my eyes to become stronger then ever before. And no longer will I ever tire of using them thanks tot he healing powers of the Kyubi and the boys stamina." Said Madara as he walked out the room in all of his new found glory.

Konoha Main Gates:

A chunin guard noticed a traveling vagabond walking towards the main gates of the village. The vagabond had a limp about him and his clothing appeared to be covered in blood. The vagabond also had a hood covering his entire face and also he carried a small stick to help with his limp.

"Halt traveler what is it you seek here in the village of Konoha." Said the chunin as he walked over to the vagabond.

"I must speak with the hokage." Was all the vagabond managed to say before he fell lifeless to the ground. The chunin quickly became startled when he saw the face of the vagabond. The chunin quickly picked up the vagabond and rushed towards the hokage tower.

At the hokage tower Tsunade was going through some papers when she heard some commotion heading her way. She decided to pay no attention to the commotion and continued to go through her papers. But suddenly out of nowhere her assistant Shizune stormed into the room and she was beyond flustered.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! We got big problems a chunin recently discovered the body of Uchiha Itachi at the main gates to the village..."

"What Shizune. Asre you sure about this was Itchi really discovered at our gates."

"Yes he was Tsuande-sama but thats not the end of the story. The chunin told us that Itachi personally wanted to talk you. He also said Itachi was gravely injured and passed out on him."

"Ok Shizune go tell Jiraiya about this and as for me I'm go check on Itachi." Tsunade quickly left her office and made her way to where Itachi was being held within the hokage tower. Once she arrived and saw the condition of Itachi she quickly deduced that he was in a coma.

"He is in a coma take him to the hospital I will be there shortly." Said Tsunade as she sat on chair and began to think away but the entire situation. _"Why is he so injured who could have done this to him. How strange is it we never found Naruto's body and now he shows up here in Konoha."_

Rain Country:

Madara was standing next Pein ontop of a statue and they both were looking down at incoming figure. "I guess Sasuke comes to tell you that he killed Naruto and wants the Uchiha to return." Said Pein in an almost laughing manner and then quickly turned around walking away from Madara.

"Hehe, he will be pleasantly surprised when he sees me!!"

Well thats it for chapter one and thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try to have new chapter out very soon.


End file.
